The present invention relates to the field of storage devices. In particular, the present invention relates to the storage of plastic container covers or lids. In the past, these covers or lids have been kept in cupboards and drawers in random order making it difficult for the user to select the correct cover without trying several different ones until finally finding the one that fits. There has been a need in the field for a device which allows for selective organization of lids of different sizes. The present invention provides a device which fulfills the present needs.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a storage device for storing lids, covers and the like, in a neat and orderly fashion to enable the user to quickly find a lid or cover for a particular container. The present invention also provides an identification system for identifying the different sizes of covers or lids. The present invention provides a measurement device to determine the size of the container so that the correct sized cover or lid is matched with the proper container.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a storage device which generally comprises a frame having a plurality of alternating directional portions, a plurality of shelf means secured to approximately (almost) all of the alternating directional portions, and a plurality of support members secured to the shelf means to rigidly solidify the frame and shelf means. The frame generally is a zigzag frame having alternating zig portions and zag portions at approximately 90.degree. to one another.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon the reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.